


Hall of the Mountain Goat

by The_Exile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (attempted) pacifist route, Battle, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Possible Spoilers, fourth wall issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: A scene from Frisk's battle with Asgore.





	Hall of the Mountain Goat

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 'butt'

Frisk yelped and desperately flung themselves to one side as the giant bundle of muscle, fur, sharp horns and pyromancy hurtled towards them.

What the actual... where did that even come from? The old man fought like a maniac in battle but he at least tried to look fearsome in an elegant, regal sort of way, most of the time. Then all of a sudden he had just rammed his opponent, horns first, while roaring at the top of his lungs? 

"I thought you weren't a goat," Frisk gasped as they avoided a follow-up blow, a burning scythe swing that scattered fireballs in every direction. No sooner had they managed to right themselves and spring to their feet, they were having to duck another furious tirade of almost random blows.

"I'm the boss," Asgore growled, his eyes glowing with a terrible radiance, "Of all monsters. And monsters do... as... they... please!"

Frisk backflipped just in time to evade a column of fire that rose from the earth that was now fracturing underneath them, as if the whole mountain raged alongside its sworn King.

"Not long now," Asgore snarled, "Until I'm truly... final... boss..."

As they ducked under another scythe swing directed at their head, Frisk was beginning to seriously rethink this 'pacifism' thing.


End file.
